Another World aka: ITCHINVILLE HIGH SCHOOL
by Zapperbug
Summary: The GBoys were going to have another routine day...or so they thought as they were sucked into a world filled with a bunch of teenaged anime fangirls. shock! Please Review and tell me what you think of it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any songs, items, etc. that are mentioned in this story unless they are my own characters/items/songs. Even though I wish I do. There might be pairings and there might not be. Depending on matters of some sort.

Also, I would like to apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes I've made in my last chapter. I have some Grammar Nazis friends who pointed them out so for those who are also Grammar Nazis then I hope you can bear with me since I stink at grammar, spelling, etc.

Another also, I would like to say that each chapter I've written so far has been written/dictated, to a certain extent, by my friends "Glory," "Veronica," "Nina," "Alex," "Alexandra," and a few others you people wouldn't know. ENJOY!

"Talk" Talking aloud

'Think' Thinking to themselves

"_Sing_" Singing

"**Another World, aka: Itchinville High School"**

**Prologue: What time is it? **

**Present Day, 2005**

_**Sandy's Morning**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "Aarrgghh! Shut up, you evil device!" _SLAM_! The alarm was now shattered and the numerous pieces were scattered across the bedroom floor. "Man, why do I have to wake up so early for school?" From beneath the tangle of sheets and blankets arose a girl with messy brown hair and a dazed look. She looked at her watch and saw that it was 6:02 A.M. "Dang… better get ready for school." She unsteadily got to her feet and trudged off to the bathroom.

**_Veronica's Morning_**

Veronica's cute little mother shook her to get her up. "Come on, Honey, it's 6:30 A.M." There was a pause. "I'm up Mum…" she mumbled. Her mother crossed her arms over her chest; it was always such a tedious task to get her daughter out of bed. "How am I supposed to believe that?" Veronica blinked sleepily and said, "Look, I'm using the word 'incomprehensible'… I HAVE to be awake." Suddenly, the curly brunette launched out of bed and fell over, scrambling to get ready. "Did you say 6:30! HOW AM I GOING TO BE FIRST TO SCHOOL IF IT'S ALREADY THAT LATE! I have to secretly study in order to uphold my perfect reputation at school! AAAAH!" Veronica's grammar senses tingled as she conjugated verb tenses in her mind and brushed her poofy hair.

_**Glory's Morning **_

"GLORY! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED NOW! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! GLORY!"

"I'm up already! Sheesh, why doesn't she chill out, it's only 6:55 A.M. I have plenty of time…" The blond beauty wandered off towards her closet to choose the outfit for that day. "Oh ho the morning starts too early for my tastes…now where's that jacket?"

_**Alexandra's Morning**_

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S ALREADY 7:45 A.M.! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" The orange haired girl jumped over her dirty laundry and raced off to shower, dress, eat, and brush hair and teeth at the same time. She continuously tripped over everything in her quest to get to the bus stop on time.

**Preventors Office, 6:56**

The place was a busier than hell. Some threats on starting another war and destroying the colonies kept popping up every now then. Then a slender young woman with brunette hair tied into two braids came bustling down the hallway. Sally wore the standard preventors uniform and carried with her several files. She kept wondering where her partner could have gotten to until she finally decided to ask one people in the hall.

"Excuse me. Have you seen Wufei?"

"Yes ma'am, he's already down in the conference room with preventors Yuy, Winner, Maxwell, and Barton, Ms. Po."

"Thanks," Sally started walking towards the conference room. 'Why are they already there? Lady Une said the meeting would start in half an hour.' She shook her head as she walked; the war was over but they would never change.

_Knock, knock, knock._


	2. Ch 1 What does it do?

Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any songs, items, etc. that are mentioned in this story unless they are my own characters/items/songs. Even though I wish I do. There might be pairings and there might not be. Depending on matters of some sort.

Also, I would like to apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes I've made in my last chapter. I have some Grammar Nazis friends who pointed them out so for those who are also Grammar Nazis then I hope you can bear with me since I stink at grammar, spelling, etc.

Another also, I would like to say that each chapter I've written so far has been written/dictated, to a certain extent, by my friends "Glory," "Veronica," "Nina," "Alex," "Alexandra," and a few others you people wouldn't know. ENJOY!

"Talk" Talking aloud

'Think' Thinking to themselves

"_Sing_" Singing

**"Another World, aka: Itchinville High School"**

**Chapter 1: What does it do? **

**Preventer's Office**

Everyone stopped and looked towards the knocking door, except for Heero, Wufei, and Trowa, who ignored it entirely. Duo and Quatre, however, curiously turned to see who it was. Then Quatre called out politely, "Come in."

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Sally asked as she walked in.

"What do you think woman! We're waiting for the meeting to start and be done with so we can get back to work."

'Wufei certainly doesn't sound thrilled. I wonder if I should tell them they still have another half hour before the meeting actually starts…' "MAXWELL! Get the hell away from me!"

"Sorry Wu-man but I just wanted to make sure you were still with us and…"

"Boys, please…" The room was still with all eyes on Sally. From what she could see Heero was typing on his laptop, Trowa was reading some reports on the recent threats from a group called E.P.W.A.B.O.T.O.T.C.A.E.E. (Evil People Who are Bent on Taking Over the Colonies and Enslaving Earth), Quatre was drinking some tea, Wufei was glaring at the table, and Duo was contemplating whether or not to bother Wufei again. 'Well I guess I should tell them when the meeting starts.' "Uh guys, the meeting starts at 7:30 A.M., which is approximately 43 minutes from now." Before she could get another word out all four pilots turned on Duo and she deducted he was the one who gave the wrong time.

"Whoops! My bad." The guys started cornering him

"Gentlemen, if you'll please listen to me for a moment. Come back later for the meeting and go get some work done. Except you, Wufei, I'd like to speak with you privately." The four guys filed out and Quatre closed the door for the partners.

"Man I wonder why Sally only wanted to talk to Wufei. You don't think she wants some alone time with him do you!" Duo started to jump to conclusions.

"Duo, you baka. Sally is probably explaining their assignment to him. They are partners." Heero stated in a monotone voice. With that the boys walked off to their offices to wait for the appointed time to come.

**29 minutes later: 7:25 A.M.**

Duo was the last one to arrive in the conference room. "Can't believe it…only five minutes before the meeting officially begins and everyone acts as though I'm five hours late…unbelievable…" He continued to mutter to himself while Lady Une tried to bring some order to the room.

"Let me get to the point of this meeting. I called you here because of this." _THUNK_! Lady Une unceremoniously dropped the object onto the table. From what they could see it was a bluish-black, spherical object. Circular pieces of what looked like a silver tinted glass covered the object. It didn't so much as roll when Lady Une dropped it. In fact, it looked as though the object was permanently set into the table.

"What exactly is it ma'am?" Noin asked. Everyone was either staring at the object or looking at Une with looks of confusion.

"I don't know either. It was found in one of the testing facilities that OZ used. It's not a bomb or weapon as far as the lab reports show, but what puzzles me most is the material that it's made from. I've never seen any type of alloy like that. Two types of metals mixed together from what we could gather, but we don't even know what the metals are. The glass is a mixture of silver and strange glass. That's all we know. I'm assigning Yuy, Maxwell, Chang, Barton, and Winner to the assignment and …"

_DING_ _DING DING DING DING DING DING DING_

_**Intercom**:_

_Lady Une, Sally Po, Zechs Merquise, and Lucrezia Noin, please report to room 354. Repeat Lady Une, Sally Po, Zechs Merquise, and Lucrezia Noin, please report to room 354. That is all._

"Hmm, well I guess you boys can start on your assignment." Lady Une left, followed by Zechs, Noin, and Sally.

"Man, this is so lame!" Duo started whining.

"Now Duo, look on the bright side. We are being given the chance to study this interesting device." Good ol' Quatre always seemed to make things positive. Then he reached over and picked the object up.

"Careful Quatre. We still don't know what it's capable of." Trowa warned his Arabian friend.

"Don't worr…" but before he could finish the device started to hum. The silver glass all started to glow and all at once there was a flash. When the room returned to normal they were gone.

"Oh hey, guys, I just wanted to remind you…hmm, they're already gone..." and Zechs pulled the door shut.


	3. Ch 2 Where are we?

Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any songs, items, etc. that are mentioned in this story unless they are my own characters/items/songs. Even though I wish I do. There might be pairings and there might not be. Depending on matters of some sort.

Also, I would like to apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes I've made in my last chapter. I have some Grammar Nazis friends who pointed them out so for those who are also Grammar Nazis then I hope you can bear with me since I stink at grammar, spelling, etc.

Another also, I would like to say that each chapter I've written so far has been written/dictated, to a certain extent, by my friends "Glory," "Veronica," "Nina," "Alex," "Alexandra," and a few others you people wouldn't know. ENJOY!

"Talk" Talking aloud

'Think' Thinking to themselves

"_Sing_" Singing

"**Another World, aka: Itchinville High School"**

**Chapter 2: Where Are We? **

**6:55 A.M.**

"Showered…check, brushed teeth…check, brushed hair…check, got dressed…check, school stuff…check, my jacket with big pockets that I usually refer to as my purse…check, everything else that I don't feel like saying…check. Well, I'm all set and…"

"SANDY!"

"Yes, mom?"

"Your brother is going to be out for a few months along with your father and I so you'll have to take the bus. Also, your sister should be coming over everyday to check up on you, OK?"

"Okay! Gotta go, love ya- bye!"

SLAM! 'Well, better go catch the bus so I can meet everyone at the _spot_ on time.' "Hey Alexandra, wait up!" The brunette girl ran after the orange haired girl who started to turn around.

"Hmm…fop…oh hey, Sandy!" Alexandra smiled happily while waving and waiting for her friend to catch up. "Whatcha doin?"

"…Puff…I have to…puff…ride the bus…puff…for the…puff…next few months…puff." Sandy was on her knees trying to catch her breath. As she stood up she noticed her friend's appearance and shook her head. "Woke up late again I see."

Alexandra scratched the back of her head laughing. "Yeah, but I just slept in by a little bit. Howdja know?"

"Your hair is messed up, your shoes are half off, you're still eating your breakfast, and you look like you just woke up." Sandy stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh…fop…the bus! Let's go!" With that they raced off before their psychotic, anal, crazy, paranoid, idiotic, egotistical, jackass bus driver, Mr. Roadkill, could drive off without them.

**7:20 A.M.**

"…_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic, I'm slipping under, Tasting the poison paradise, I'm addicted to you; don't you know that you're toxic? And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic_…"

"Glory, knock it out. It's way too early to be singing such songs."

"But mom! It's not fair. Why can't I sing?" Glory started pouting.

"You can sing, but not that song."

"Fine. _Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal; fear is how I fall, confusing what is real_…"

"GLORY! Get in the car and be quiet!"

"Can I drive?" the blond girl asked enthusiastically.

"NO!"

**7:30 A.M.**

'It took entirely too long to get here… now, let's see… so much to do and so little time. Teachers to scout out and annoy with my perfection… or wait… there is that one really hot guy…' The tall curly- not so blond- stood and giggled with a dazed look on her face as two people walked by her VERY quickly and averted their gaze. Veronica noticed some conspicuous looking people hiding in the bushed and decided they were part of the elaborate government conspiracy and that they knew that she knew. She looked around with shifty eyes, started tip-toeing away and then ran for it. "Uhh…ta-dah…bye!" and she took off down the hall and out the back hall.

**With the G-Boys**

"Uhh, my head…what happened…?" Duo cautiously lifted his head only to clutch it and fall back onto the ground. He waited a few moments before he attempted to lift his head again. When he looked around he noticed Quatre laying to the left of him and Trowa was sitting on a low tree branch.

"Yo, Trowa! What happened? Where are the others? … and where are we for that matter?"

"…When Quatre picked up that device we were transported here. Heero and Wufei are scouting the area. I do not know where we are."

Then suddenly:

"The injustice of it all! We are in a small town and some onna tried to put us in school." Wufei stormed over to them with Heero at his heels.

"She was a police officer…a deputy to be precise, or so it said on her uniform." Heero stated. His brows were furrowed, but other than that his expressions were as stony as ever.

RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

"There's also a school nearby and from what I could gather it's 8:05 in the morning, February 7, 2005. This town is called Itchinville. The state is…" and at that very same moment the sounds of gunfire are suddenly heard, "in the United States of America." Heero finished.

"What was all that noise about? We're not having another war are we?" Quatre, who had finally woken up, asked while standing and stretching.

"YES! We're in the States!" Duo was jumping for joy until he suddenly asked; "We're in…" more gunfire went off, "as in the Deep South…" Yet again more gunfire went off.


	4. Ch 3 How did he catch them?

Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any songs, items, etc. that are mentioned in this story unless they are my own characters/items/songs. Even though I wish I do. There might be pairings and there might not be. Depending on matters of some sort.

Also, I would like to apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes I've made in my last chapter. I have some Grammar Nazis friends who pointed them out so for those who are also Grammar Nazis then I hope you can bear with me since I stink at grammar, spelling, etc.

Another also, I would like to say that each chapter I've written so far has been written/dictated, to a certain extent, by my friends "Glory," "Veronica," "Nina," "Alex," "Alexandra," and a few others you people wouldn't know. ENJOY!

"Talk" Talking aloud

'Think' Thinking to themselves

"_Sing_" Singing

"**Another World, aka: Itchinville High School"**

**Chapter 3: How Did He Catch Them? **

**11:19 A.M.**

First lunch would be starting in a minute. Glory raced down the hall in an attempt to beat the bell. "…Puff…must…get…to…puff…lunch…room…puff…before…"

RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!

"Arrgghhh! I never…puff…win!" She grudgingly walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria where she bought her supposedly nutritious and tasty food. "Oh yum," she said facetiously. She was at her table looking at her lunch. "I know it's poison. A slow, painful poison that'll melt my stomach. Yu…"

"Hey, what's for lunch?" Sandy dropped her things on the ground and looked at her friend's tray.

"Salmon patty."

"Looks like rubber; I'll pass." She took a seat and waited for Veronica and Alex to show up.

"Blanket!" startled, Sandy turned around to see Jim coming over to the table.

"Puppy with a guppy!" Sandy called out happily. Jim flinched. She smiled even more. Glory rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

"Must you call me that!"

"Yes."

"I give up…"

"I never knew we were competing. So what do I win! Is it good! Is it! Is it! Is it!"

"The leprechauns are coming!" Now this shout had everyone looking. Elizabeth, the mysterious, unknown girl who sat at their table next to Hannah, looked like she was trying to escape when Veronica started walking over to the table.

"Shhh! If you say that aloud the bunnies and chipmunks will come and then the conspiracy will be known and then…"

"What the heck! Look outside!" Sandy was getting ready to complain about how Glory interrupted her as she was getting ready to make another conspiracy speech, but both she and Veronica were silenced at the sight that greeted them. Five kids could be seen running across the tracks with deputies and Principle Pan chasing after them.

"Oh. My. God. Look at the old man run. Who are those kids he's chasing after anyway? I'm pretty sure at least two of them are girls. I mean one of them has a huge braid trailing her while the other has a small pony tail from the looks of it." Veronica kept on wondering who they were. Sandy stared out the window and then joined Glory in staring at Veronica. Just when they were going to say something Alex showed up.

"Yo! What is up my homie g's? Word to your mamas."

"What the HE―"

"Get back here you young rap scallions!" They were all once again staring out the window. Veronica's and Alex's out of place oddities were temporarily forgotten. Surprisinglythey were the only ones staring out the window.

Sandy curled up in her chair and kept muttering, "I'm already crazy. I'm already crazy." Veronica kept wondering why so many girls were being chased. Alex shrugged and went to get lunch. Glory was in shock but the smell of her _wonderful_ lunch awakened her and she wrinkled her nose as she pecked at her food and slid the tray over to the boy next to her, Julian the third the eighth.

**11:40 A.M., right outside the school**

"Now, you young ladies and young gentlemen have caused quite the stirring. What do you little chits have to say for yourselves?" The old man gave each of the boys stern grandfatherly looks that said you-cannot-have-any-more-cookies-but-you-may-have-one-more. This confused the boys even more.

Duo and Trowa were busy restraining Heero from shooting the old man and the deputies. Duo, however, was tempted to let the psychotic, trigger-happy boy go since the old man was referring to him as a girl. The female deputy Heero and Wufei ran into earlier still had a good hold on the glaring Wufei, who was muttering "Weak onnas will all suffer," over and over again.

"Excuse me sir, I apologize on behalf of my friends and I. We did not mean to cause you so much trouble. My name is Quatre Raberba Winner. The disgruntled Chinese man is Chang Wufei. The one being restrained from killing you all is Heero Yuy. The guy with only half his face showing and the other half being covered by his unusual looking bang is Trowa Barton. And finally Duo Maxwell and his foot long braid." Quatre finished with a flourish and a charming smile that said I-am-so-polite-well-mannered-filthy-rich-and-a-perfect-gentleman.

"Well now, well now, well now. That was certainly something Mr. Winner. I am Principle Pan, principle of Itchinville High School. Now my new students, let's find some of those student ambassadors to show you around your new school. Mwahahaha!"

Everyone, except the deputies, stared at Principle Pan and started plotting their course home.


	5. Ch 4 Why are you in the way?

Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any songs, items, etc. that are mentioned in this story unless they are my own characters/items/songs. Even though I wish I do. Didn't mention this before but there might be pairings and there might not be. Depending on matters of some sort.

Also, I would like to apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes I've made in my last few chapters. I have some Grammar Nazis friends who pointed them out so for those who are also Grammar Nazis then I hope you can bear with me since I stink at grammar, spelling, etc.

"Talk" Talking aloud

'Think' Thinking to themselves

"_Sing_" Singing

**Another World**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Well now, well now, well now. That was certainly something Mr. Winner. I am Principle Pan, principle of Itchinville High School. Now my new students, let's find some of those student ambassadors to show you around your new school. Mwahahaha!" Everyone, except the deputies, stared at Principle Pan and started plotting their course home. Also, they had to find a place to sleep and eat until the._

**1:30 p.m., Front Office of Itchinville High School**

Miss Finny was extremely nervous and kept chiding herself for making so many keying errors. They were just a bunch of boys even though Principal Pan referred to two of them as girls. But the Chinese boy and the one in spandex shorts kept glaring at her. Although the little blond boy was so polite, sweet and scrumptious enough to eat. 'I certainly wouldn't mind being his teacher' she thought giddily.

"I'm thirsty!" Duo started to whine pitifully. Miss Finny just wrinkled her nose at the boy. Hair like a girl meant he wasn't into girls and violet contacts confirmed he was all for boys. Every time she asked for his natural eye color he gave the same answer so she wrote brown eyes with violet contacts.

"You don't know where anything is!" she snapped, "so you'll just have to wait until the student ambassadors come. Besides you can't go alone so wait!"

"I some down the hall. I'd rather deal with Maxwell then some old, weak onna." And with that Wufie marched out of the office dragging Duo with him.

"Weak onnas…mumble…mumble…" Duo watched Wufie mutter under his breath.

"Now, where's that water fountain Wu-man?"

"It's down this hall and…Don't call me that!"

"Alright, alright, just chill. Now…what's that coming toward us…" Wufie was looking where Duo was pointing, but before he could move, it was too late.

CRASH!

Two blond haired girls crashed into them. "We're late! What the heck is wrong with you people! Get out of the way now!" and the short blond girl shoved them into the wall and continued to race down the hall dragging a tall, curly, blond haired girl with her.

"Sorry!" the tall one called out before they disappeared from sight.

"INJUSTICE!" Wufie shrieked.

"Rude, but I gotta admit the shorty was kinda cute." Duo rubbed his chin while thinking it over.

"Let's go."

"Wha! But I'm still thirsty!"

"I don't care. I refuse to stay here longer. You can get a drink when those ambassadors show up." Wufie set off for the office dragging a yelping Duo by the braid.

**1:45 p.m., Front Office of Itchinville High School**

"Jeeze, can those people be anymore late? …grumble…mutter…grumble…" Glory continued to complain. Obviously the young men she and Veronica were suppose to show around stepped out for a drink.

"Well Sandy won't be happy that no one asked her to go get a drink. I wonder how they got these drinks on campus." As Veronica pondered the possibilities the other four people in the room, excluding Miss Finny who was busy ignoring them, looked at Veronica with either mixed or no emotion.

"They went for a drink of water!" Quatra replied looking slightly flustered that she proposed such a thing.

"How do you know?" Veronica was bored and decided to mess with the poor, naïve boy.

"Because…"

"We're back." Duo slumped in pouting but was shoved aside as Wufie pointed and shrieked at Glory.

"YOU! YOU DISGRACEFULL ONNA! YOU—!"

"YOU'RE THE JERK FROM THE HALL WHO MADE ME LATE!" Now Glory has entered the shrieking match with Wufie.

"YOU WERE ALREADY SHOUTING YOU WERE LATE! WHICH YOU ARE!"

"YOU CAME AFTER ME! YOU—!"

"Greeting dear friends. My master had summoned me to this place by the 2nd half of this hour." Standing in the doorway was Alex and Alexandra, who was giving Glory and Wufie amused looks. "I so don't wanna know what's up with them."

Glory and Wufie both sat down in huffs. Veronica was no longer contemplating the whole drink thing. Heero was typing on his laptop. Trowa and Duo were just sitting there and were both watching the squabbling couple before the two girls came in. Quatra was worried and flustered.

"So you girls finally join us." Miss Finny said with a nasty sneer, "Is this all or is there another flunky on the way." All four girls looked offended.

"Nah, offended was an understatement. They were downright, no doubt about it, madder than hell, pi—."

"Sandy!" the girls shouted in unison.

"Wha?"

"Ah, hello girls how are you this fine lovely evening?" Mr. Pan asked warmly.

"Good."

"Ah, that's very good. Now my little ambassadors, these are the new students who need showing around. Each chit shall be paired with a young lady chit and will receive the same schedule as the lady chit he is paired with." He smiled warmly once again.

"So we have an Alex Snitch and a Quatra Winner, an Alexandra Fame and a Heero Yuy, a Sandy Holalotalastname and a Trowa Barton, a Veronica Homely and a Duo Maxwell, and finally we have a Glory Lynn and a Wufie Chang.

"Now you boys were thinking to your selves that you needed a place till you could escape. Correct?"

"The boys stared at him with their mouths forming O's.

"Good, good, good. Now Sandy your family is going to be gone for some mysterious reason and you know your sister will call saying her and her friends will be going on a trip. So all ten of you could have a friendly, nothing more sleepover there."

"How do you know this? Are you a stalker Mr. Pan?" Sandy asked suspiciously, her brows furrowing together in slight anger and confusion.

"Mwahahahaha!"

* * *

Happiness all around who enjoyed this story ;-)

* * *


	6. Ch 5 Where are we sleeping?

Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any songs, items, etc. that are mentioned in this story unless they are my own characters/items/songs. Even though I wish I do. Didn't mention this before but there might be pairings and there might not be. Depending on matters of some sort.

Also, I would like to apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes I've made in my last few chapters. I have some Grammar Nazis friends who pointed them out so for those who are also Grammar Nazis then I hope you can bear with me since I stink at grammar, spelling, etc.

"Talk" Talking aloud

'Think' Thinking to themselves

"_Sing_" Singing

**Another World**

_Previous Chapter _

_"Now you boys were thinking to your selves that you needed a place till you could escape. Correct?"_

_"The boys stared at him with their mouths forming O's._

_"Good, good, good. Now Sandy your family is going to be gone for some mysterious reason and you know your sister will call saying her and her friends will be going on a trip. So all ten of you could have a friendly, nothing more sleepover there."_

_"How do you know this? Are you a stalker Mr. Pan?" Sandy asked suspiciously, her brows furrowing together in slight anger and confusion._

"Mwahahahaha!" 

**2:07 p.m., First Hall of Itchinville High School**

"We've been standing in a circle for 17 minutes. Will somebody hurry up and explain what they wanted to say." Veronica said as nicely as she could while staring pointedly at Glory.

"Oh right, yeah or course. What I wanted to discuss was our sleeping accommodations and …" as Glory droned on Sandy's eyes lit up, "and that's why it's best we sleep in our own homes with our respected man…man friend…friend…FRIEND!" Glory choked out while pushing the air away in a downward motion of her hands.

"YES!" Sandy punched the air and started doing a leprechaun gig. "I get Trowa all to my self, all to my self, all to my self, I get Trowa all to my self, so we…" Sandy was now singing her own song to the tune of "Greasy Grimy Gopher Guts." The girls were looking at each other with the same thought in mind.

"We're all staying at Sandy's until they're gone!"

**2:07 p.m., Further Down First Hall of Itchinville High School**

"Dude what do you think those girls are talking about? The one that Trowa is assigned to is dancing and singing, and I'm pretty sure Trowa's name popped up more than once in that song." Duo was busy watching the girls and trying to convince the guys that they were plotting something.

"I'll kill the blond one and anyone else who tries to interfere!"

The guys looked over at the huddled girls with concern. "Now that was the girl with dirty blond hair that Quatra is paired up with."

"Hn, from what I could find there is no sign of our once war." Heero stated.

"Basically we're in another world and are cut off from those we know." Trowa stated more than questioned.

"What about the device? Do you think those girls might know about it?" Quatra ventured.

"I seriously doubt those onnas know anything of any…" "Peace for the leprechauns!" "…value! How dare they interrupt me!"

"Hn. Calm down Wufie. No need to blow our cover, but it's best we search for it without their knowledge. The girls are irrational and unpredictable so there's no telling what they might do if they know."

**2:20 p.m., Still the Same Hall**

"Do you think they're talking about us?" asked Alexandra. The girls had agreed to stay at Sandy's place for the time being, much to the dismay of Sandy.

"Let's ditch." As Veronica said this she started to walk over to the guys. Alexandra was close on her heels. Alex and Glory looked shocked that their fellow brainy, nerdish friend wants to play hooky 4th block.

"Well…Mr. Pan did say we could leave early after showing the guys around." Sandy offered when really she wanted to race through those doors screaming.

"Gut we haven't showed them around yet!" Glory exclaimed. Sandy merely shrugged and walked off while holding onto Alex's sleeve and dragging her with her. Glory heaved a sigh and followed her friends.

"Heys yous guys! We'res leavins nows." Alexandra shouted and followed Veronica's lead of dragging Duo with her by dragging Heero with her. Sandy dragged her respected guy away while Lori shoved hers and Alex glared at Quatra to move.

"Come Quatro Loser." She was warming slightly to the idea of him tagging along, very slowly was she warming.

"Excuse me Miss Alex, my name is Quatra Winner."

"Of course Quatro I said that. Can't you hear?" and with that she went to catch up to the others.

Quatra walked slowly in an attempt to take in as much of the school as he could. They had been there for several hours, but all he saw was the office and the hall those girls rushed them to. "Oh Allah, what am I to do." and he walked out into the parking lot. He noticed Alex looking at him with a strange look, but when he turned to wave at her she started to glare at him. She was getting ready to walk over but Glory asked, more like shouted, at Sandy.

"If we're going to ditch then how do we get to your house!"

"Why are you bothering me! Veronica was the one who wanted to ditch! Of course she probably suggested that because she didn't finish her homework again and has a valid excuse to leave school early." Sandy's shrieks soon turned to a subdued pondering.

"We can take my blue convertible." Alex replied coolly, "and Sandy's red one too."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about them." Sandy began to look around for the cars but soon had a look of confusion on her face. "Ummm, Alex,"

"Yeah Sandy,"

"Where's the blue convertible?"

"It's over there. What the! Where is it?" she turned to Quatra with slitted eyes. "You! What did you do to my car!" she suddenly lunged at him and began to strangle him. Heero then tackled her to the ground and had her pinned within a second.

"He…lp!"

"I'm comin Alex!" as Sandy said this Trowa went to help Quatra, but as he did this Sandy pinned him to the ground. "Gotcha!" Sandy replied triumphantly, but then she heard the sounds of a struggle. When she turned she saw Alex pinned under Heero. "Get a room you two!" she shouted and then turned back to Trowa who was still underneath her and slowly got off him. "I'm sorry Trowa! I thought you were harming Alex because I heard her call for help."

As Sandy was apologizing Alex was starting to turn blue. She spotted Alexandra staring at tem. She reached out her hand, "Hel…p…me…Ale…xand…ra…"

"SHUSH! I'm watching." She moved her hand as though waving Alex away and continued to stare at hero with glazed eyes.

**On the other side of the parking lot**

Zap! Zap! Zap!

"Almost fin…ished!" Duo came out of the car with a corky smile and pushed his goggles on top of his head. Glory had goggles on her head as well and was waiting for Duo to come out.

"Perfect. Now we can…"

"What. Are. You. Doing." The two troublemakers looked up to see a tall, bright, blinding figure standing in front of them. Then they shielded their eyes and noticed that it was just Veronica.

"What does it look like my ambassadorial buddy? We're hot wiring cars."

"You don't honestly expect us to walk all the way to Straiffy Way do you?" Glory gave Veronica an incredulous look of disgust.

"We are not hot wiring cars and that's final. We are going to walk. We are going to enjoy it and SMILE."

"But Veronica, that silver car over there is calling you. 'Veronica drive me! Drive me!'"

"Nice try Glory, but that Porsche is more me and besides, WE'RE WALKING!"

"Besides you weak onna," Glory was on the verge of snapping at the at that sound of that word, "you'll get us arrested. What would an onna like you know anyway. AND STOP TRYING TO GET US IN JAIL YOU ON—!"

"CALL ME ONNA ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL—!"

"YOU'LL DO WHAT! YOU WEAK, ANNOYING, LOUD MOUTHED—!"

"Hello boys and girls!" Mr. Pan mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

"THAT'S IT!" Glory leapt at Wufie and had him turning blue in half a second.

"Glory get off him!" Veronica tried to pull the small, crazed, blond girl off the purple Chinese boy but to no avail.

"Wow, hey Heero! She puts your strangle hold to shame!" The others started to come over. Alex, feeling sympathetic to Wufie since she was in his position a moment ago, pulled Glory off. Mr. Pan watched it all with a smile on his face.

"You chits and your strange games…chuckle. Now to the matter at hand." He was suddenly the stern yet grandfatherly man again. "what are you doing skipping school."

"You said we could leave school early after we showed the guys around."

"So you've finished showing the young gentlemen around. Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm. How interesting. So tell me, where is the school parking lot?"

All ten teens looked at each other in confusion.

"…Whisper…it's in the back…whisper…"

"…Whisper…Alexandra shut up! We're standing in it…whisper…"

"We're standing in it sir."

"Very good, now where's the back parking lot?"

"…Whisper…it's in the…"

"Alexandra be QUIET!"

"Sheesh, I'm just trying to help."

"There is no back parking lot sir."

"Very good young chits. You may leave." with that he walked away.

"Onward to my house!"

**3:35, an hour and 10 minutes later at Sandy's house**

"We made it! Oh merciful heavens we're here!"

"Glory get off the ground it wasn't that bad."

"Yeah! I'm even more pumped! Let's go running!" Everyone turns to Alexandra with fierce glares. If looks could kill she'd be 6 feet under. Before anyone could say anything they turned to the road to see Mr. Roadkill wave as he drove by in the bus.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"We should've just stayed at school and taken the bus."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I have a million excuses dealing with school, clubs, and parents who insist on having clean houses but I won't bore you all with such minor technicallities.

Happiness all around to those who enjoyed the story ;-)


	7. Ch 6 Why is she the only one with a perm...

Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any songs, items, etc. that are mentioned in this story unless they are my own characters/items/songs. Even though I wish I do. Didn't mention this before but there might be pairings and there might not be. Depending on matters of some sort.

Also, I would like to apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes I've made in my last few chapters. I have some Grammar Nazis friends who pointed them out so for those who are also Grammar Nazis then I hope you can bear with me since I stink at grammar, spelling, etc.

Another also, a part of this chapter, which will go unnamed, was written/dictated by my friend "Glory"…wink…;-)…wink…

"Talk" Talking aloud

'Think' Thinking to themselves

"_Sing_" Singing

**Another World**

_Previous Chapter _

_"We made it! Oh merciful heavens we're here!"_

_"Glory get off the ground it wasn't that bad."_

_"Yeah! I'm even more pumped! Let's go running!" Everyone turns to Alexandra with fierce glares. If looks could kill she'd be 6 feet under. Before anyone could say anything they turned to the road to see Mr. Roadkill wave as he drove by in the bus._

_"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"We should've just stayed at school and taken the bus."_

**3:45, same day in Sandy's kitchen**

"Now let's fix up some grub." Duo slapped his hands together and went to the cabinets. When he opened one of them pixie sticks fell out

"What is this?" Duo asked.

"Oh, you found my stash."

Glory walks into the kitchen and opens the other cabinets. "Is the whole kitchen your stash Sandy?"

"Well, my parents have been gone sooo..."

"You've been eating nothing but pixie sticks since your parents have been gone?"

"How did you guess?"

"Well let's open cabinet #1 pixie sticks, cabinet #2 pixie sticks, and guess what's behind cabinet #3!"

Alexandra called out from the family room. "Try the fridge!"

"Sssss, no good." Glory slammed the fridge door shut. "That's it. Give me the keys. I'm going shopping." Sandy tossed her the keys.

"Are you sure that's okay? You only have a permit."

"Does anyone else have a permit?" dead silence, "or a license?" crickets were sounding. "That's what I thought and I'm also 16. I know what I am doing. So, anyone wanna come with me?" dead silence once again. "Sssss, I figured that. Ok well bye!" she marches out, but as she opens the car door and slides in she hears the passenger door open. When she turns she sees Wufie buckling in.

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm going with you onna. I don't trust you."

"Then why are you in the car with me?"

"Just. Drive." His knuckles started to turn white from clenching the door as she started the car.

"What are you doing! I haven't even backed up yet?"

"Call it foreseeing the drive to come." Glory clenched her teeth, Wufie smirked.

"I'm gonna wipe that look right off your face when we get to Food Lion." With that she swung out of the driveway.

**5 minutes later on the road**

"STAY ON HE ROAD YOU IDIOT!"

"SHUT-UP! I AM!"

"WATCH OUT! THAT'S A CAR!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"STAY ON YOUR SIDE OF THE ROAD YOU STUPID ONNA!"

"YOU CALL ME ONNA AGAIN AND THIS CAR IS GOING RIGHT INTO THE NEAREST TREE!"

"YOU CRAZY ONNA!"

"THAT'S IT!" The car swerved, Wufie grabbed the steering wheel.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET GO OF MY STEERING WHEEL!" Glory swung blindly at him.

"YOU WERE GOING TO RUN THE CAR INTO A TREE YOU SUICIDAL WOMAN!"

"I WAS NOT, I'M NOT SUICIDAL, BUT I'M ABOUT TO BE HOMICIDAL IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR HANDS OFF THE WHEEL!"

**Meanwhile, back at the house**

"Is it pathetic that we are able to pilot gundams, but we can't drive cars? At least not legally."

"Shut-up you baka!"

"Sooo, what are we gonna to do tonight."

"Same thing we do every night Pinky. Try to take over the world! Mwahahahaha!" All the attention that Duo was given a moment ago was suddenly turned towards Sandy who was now standing and pounding the air with her fist and laughing like a maniac. "Wha?"

Veronica shook her head, "Nothing Sandy. Nothing at all. Any who, we should start off by thinking about how we tell our parents."

"We'll also need to get some clothes and school supplies, if it's not to much trouble…"

"Yes. It is to much trouble for us, but I would love to tell my parents, especially my dad and his shotgun, about how I'm living with _you_…Quatro Loser." the last part Alex muttered to herself.

"That is a problem. How do we tell our parents that we're going to be living with a bunch of guys for the next few months unchaperoned?"

RING! RING! RING!

As if to answer Alexandra's question the phone rang.

"Hello. This is the residence with the…Oh, hey Kit. Uh, mhmm, mhmm, sure, ok, bye Kit." Sandy hung up the phone but stood there for a second. When she turned around she had a strange look on her face. "Mr. Pan is a stalker. That was my sister and she just told me she's going on a trip with her friends."

"Disturbing, but that doesn't solve our problem as to how we break the news to our parents that we are…"

RING! RING! RI—!

"…Hello…" Sandy's eyes soon started to go as wide as saucers and by the time she hung up the phone she resembled an owl.

"Who was it this time?" Duo asked while trying to open a bag of pixie sticks. Heero snatched them away and continued to type on his laptop.

"Mr. Pan is coming over to explain something to us. Apparently he broke the news to our parents already and was coming over a little bit later to explain to us what's going on."

"So what about sleeping arrangements?" Duo asked curiously.

"Shouldn't we wait until Wufie and Miss Glory to come back?" Quatra asked.

The four girls looked at each other with knowing eyes. "We know Glory. She'll approve of our decision regardless of the choice we make."

"Are you sure?" the guys weren't convince especially after the way she acted around Wufie.

"Of course. Cross my fingers, hope to live, don't stick a needle in my pie." Sandy promised with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Hn."

"..."

"If your sure..."

"Whatever man."

"I vote for one boy and one girl per room." Alex suggested sweetly.

"But I thought you ha—OUCH! Ouf..gag...mumble...mumble..." Alexandra was unable to finish as Alex stepped on her foot and covered her mouth with her hand.

Sandy was on Cloud 9 when she heard Alex's suggestion. "I second that one whole heartedly."

"Same here!" Alexandra squealed after escaping Alex's grip.

"I think the girls should stay in one room while the guys stay in another." Trowa quietly yet firmly suggested.

"I agree with him!" Veronica nodded her head fervently.

"Hn."

"So that's three for all girls and all boys and four for the coed."

"FOUR!"

"Glory counts too."

"Then make it four for the non-coeds too!"

"Fine. That just leaves you two." Suddenly all eyes were on Duo and Quatra. Duo was in deep thought, but Quatra looked deeply confused. He was getting read to side with Trowa and Heero when Duo suddenly asked.

"Will there be more pixie sticks with the coed?" he asked while remembering how Heero constantly took his away from him.

"YES!" the three girls shouted excitedly.

"Well Q and I are with the three girls." Before anyone could complain Sandy quickly stepped in.

"One boy and one girl to a room it is. Now, let's wait for our two homicidal friends to get back."


	8. Ch 7 What do you mean that's all you tol...

Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any songs, items, etc. that are mentioned in this story unless they are my own characters/items/songs. Even though I wish I do. Didn't mention this before but there might be pairings and there might not be. Depending on matters of some sort.

Also, I would like to apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes I've made in my last few chapters. I have some Grammar Nazis friends who pointed them out so for those who are also Grammar Nazis then I hope you can bear with me since I stink at grammar, spelling, etc.

Another also, a part of this chapter, which will go unnamed, was written/dictated by my friend "Glory"…wink…;-)…wink…Actually, for that matter I would like to say that each chapter I've written so far has been dictated, to a certain extent, by my friends "Glory," "Veronica," "Nina," "Alex," "Alexandra," and a few others you people wouldn't know. ENJOY!

"Talk" Talking aloud

'Think' Thinking to themselves

"_Sing_" Singing

**Another World**  
_Previous Chapter_

"_Fine. That just leaves you two." Suddenly all eyes were on Duo and Quatra. Duo was in deep thought, but Quatra looked deeply confused. He was getting read to side with Trowa and Heero when Duo suddenly asked._

"_Will there be more pixie sticks with the coed?" he asked while remembering how Heero constantly took his away from him._

"_YES!" the three girls shouted excitedly._

"_Well Q and I are with the three girls." Before anyone could complain Sandy quickly stepped in._

"_One boy and one girl to a room it is. Now, let's wait for our two homicidal friends to get back."_

**4:35, Food Lion**

"INJUSTICE! THIS IS NOT FOOD! I REFUSE TO EAT IT!"

"Then you'll starve won't you." Glory never once looked up from her shopping list. "Now shut-up. You're drawing a crowd and scaring people at the same time."

"This. Is. Not. Healthy." Wufie was grinding his teeth and seeing red.

"I don't buy nor eat healthy food. If I do then it's not for me and besides…" she started rummaging through the cart and held up a can of diced peaches, "how can this not be healthy? It's fruit."

"IT HAS SUGAR IN IT!"

"Arghhhh! EVERYTHING HAS SUGAR IN IT!"

**"**THAT'S IT ONNA! YOU BUY YOUR _FOOD_! I WILL GET WHAT WE REALLY _NEED_!" and with that he left in a huff. Glory was still shaking with fury. 'How dare he talk to me like that! That egotistical, womanizing jerk will suffer. Oh how he will suffer. Mwahahahaha!' Glory stood there for a moment with an evil little smirk before she snapped to attention noticing that others were starting to give her mixed looks and continued her shopping.

**5:40, Sandy's house**

"You don't think they killed each other do you?" Sandy asked worriedly. "I mean Glory and Wufie have been gone for more than an hour."

"She probably wants some alone time with her lover boy." Alexandra said matter o fact, "besides, they have to shop for ten people on a limited budget for about a weeks worth of food. Of course it'll take them awhile and I for one would be surprised if they came home within the same hour they left. Also remember that Glory is driving."

"Oh yeah." the girls agreed with one another.

"I bet she killed him. If I was stuck shopping with my loser boy I know I'd kill him." Suddenly all eyes turned to Alex who was doodling and scribbling on some paper. "What?"

"Nothing Alex. Nothing at all. Oh, where are the guys?"

"Don't worry Nicka. They're outside looking around." Sandy replied without noticing the looks her friends were giving her. Alexandra voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"Fop. Nicka?"

"Who's Nicka?"

"That's what you called Veronica Sandy."

"Oh yeah. I remember that."

"…whisper…I worry about her." Alex whispered again.

"…whisper…so do I…aloud…Now let us go see what the boys are up t—." Veronica suggested in an overly cheerful way before she was rudely interrupting by the sounds of the doorbell and screaming.

DING DONG! DING DONG! "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww!" DING DONG! DING DONG!

The girls rushed to the front door, but when they pulled it open all they saw was a brunette haired girl looking around with a bored expression. "Yo."

"Nina! How ya doin'!" Sandy greeted the girl excitedly.

"Oh yeah. You're in Miss Bungi's gifted class with me. Wait, were you the one who screamed bloody murder?" Veronica and Alex asked suspiciously at the same time.

"Yeah." Nina stared at them and then turned to Sandy.

"So whatcha need?"

"Hideout."

"Ok! Come on in." They all moved away from the front door so Nina could come in. Sandy went to the sliding door, located in the family room, to call in the guys when she suddenly yelled, "Oh yeah! We're also staying with five guys and another girl! If anyone acts psychotic then that's just normal." Sandy then went out into the back to inform the boys that they had company.

Alexandra turned to Nina with a confused look. "Why do you need a hideout?"

"Do you want to die?"

"…No…"

"Pity, but the mafia is after me."

Alexandra's eyes were as wide as saucers. "You mean those nasty, Italian thugs?"

"…uh…yeah, sure…the Italian ones are after me…sure let's stick with that…" Nina's eyes looked everywhere for signs of movement before she finally relaxed.

"The carrot eaters and ones with stuffed cheeks?" Sandy asked with understanding as she rejoined the girls.

The other three girls stared at them with confusion. "What the hell are you people talking about?"

Nina looked around, took a deep breath and whispered, "The Bunny Mafia."

"The Bu—" Nina tackled Alexandra to the ground before she could finish speaking and hissed, "Don't say their name aloud! They might hear you!"

"SHUT-UP YOU SEXIST!" The door was suddenly pushed open and slammed into the closet door behind it. The girls met the eyes of a pissed off Glory as she once again slammed the door shut. When she saw her friends she suddenly brightened. "Hey guys!" then she spotted Nina, "oh hey Nina! What are you doing here?"

Nina once again looked around for signs of movement before whispering, "I need a hideout from the Bunny Mafia."

"What?"

"I won't repeat it."

"Why are you whispering the Bunny Mafia?"

Both Sandy and Nina jumped Glory, "Don't say their name aloud!"

Glory's eye began to twitch and came close to busting a blood vessel. "Get. Out. Now."

"But I live here!"

"GO!"

Just before the door fully closed on Sandy's and Nina's faces Sandy shouted, "Oh by the way! We decided the room arrangements and it's coed! You get your chink lover boy all to yourself!"

"WHAT! GET BACK HERE!" She yanked the door back open and jumped out, but the two girls had already taken off down the street.

**Outside in Sandy's backyard, moments after Sandy left**

The guys once again split up after Sandy went back inside. They were scouting out the neighborhood and trying to get an idea as to where the machine was. They were about 7 miles from where they had originally found themselves. Quatra and Trowa had gone one way, Duo had gone the other way, and Heero stayed in the backyard typing furiously on his laptop, but there was absolutely, positively no sign of the machine. Sighing, Heero pulled out his hand held radio and told the guys to come back in.

As Duo came back who heard the front door slammed and noticed that Wufie and Glory had returned from their shopping excursion. "Yo! Wu-man over here!"

"My name is WUFIE! Get it right Maxwell!"

"Anyway, Tro, Q and I went and scouted out the neighborhood, but found nothing of little or no importance to our mission. Although this place is pretty cool and all I'll have to wait until later to continue looking around. Heero just called us back in."

Wufie merely nodded and headed to the backyard. Duo followed and started chattering away about all the things he saw and the people who kept staring at him and calling him _miss_. When they got to the back they saw the other three guys. After some head shakes they went back inside the house and heard Glory once again yelling and slamming the door.

They caught some of the last few words and Quatra spoke up worriedly, "Miss Sandy said you would take the news about coed rooms nicely."

The girls turned around and noticed the guys while the guys noticed that Sandy was missing. Glory turned to Veronica, "Did you know?"

"Well…uh…"

"Did. You. Know!"

"…Yes…"

"AND YOU AGREED!"

"Actually I agreed to non-coed."  
"WHAT!"

"What's going on?" Wufie asked cautiously.

"We're sharing a room." Before he could reply Mr. Pan mysteriously appeared out of nowhere holding Nina and Sandy by their collars.

"How did you catch them?"

The two girls gave Duo a dirty look, "Don't ask."

"Well hello once again young chits and the new young chit, Nina Keg." Mr. Pan greeted warmly. He took in all eleven teens, or chits, and chuckled. "Now then, I have informed all six of you girls parents and they took the new wonderfully."

"But how did you know about Ni—"

"Now now let me finish…"

"What do you mean our parents took the news _wonderfully_?"

"I mean what I said little ones. Now let me finish. I visited each home and told all of the parents that their daughters were participating in a new program called the Ambassadorial Learning Program. This program is designed to help new students get a better idea of our town and get to know the people of this town who are their own age. All six girls were assigned a new student to live with them and when at school the girls could show the feminine chits around. All twelve students are to live under one roof for a month or two so that the families and their expectations do not intimidate the new chits. All of the parents are to leave money every Monday at the front office so that the girls won't starve and such. There will be chaperones and all twelve students are responsible young adults and can take care of themselves."

All eleven teens stared at the old mad with shocked expressions as silence filled the air. Glory broke the silence first, "That's what you told them! What if they come here! What will happen when they find out that these _feminine chits_ are guys!"

"Why am I being brought into your twisted little conspiracies? I wasn't even assigned anybody so why am I include?" Nina asked. All she needed was a hideout, not a role in their little soap opera.

"Oh you poor, pitiful chits and our poor, pitiful cries. You little Nina will be assigned someone later on when I can find another little random young man. Then you will have a proper role in our little soap opera."

Nina gave him the evil eye, but was ruined when Alexandra asked, "Why another guy?"

"Because we must not allow you girls to over run the guys and what not."

"Wait, who is going to be living with us as our chaperone?"

"I won't be living here, but I will check up on you every once in awhile."

"WHAT!"

"Well have fun little chits and goodnight, you princes of Maine, you kings of New England." and with that Mr. Pan closed the door ignoring the freaked expressions on the teens faces.

Glory snapped her fingers suddenly remembering the groceries. "Crap! WUFIE! How could you let me forget about the groceries! Let's hurry before they spoil!" and she raced out the door with the others slowly following.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Happyness all around because it's on me! ;-) 


	9. Ch 8 How did they blame it on us?

Disclaimer

I do not own Gundam Wing. I do not own any songs, items, etc. that are mentioned in this story unless they are my own characters/items/songs. Even though I wish I do. Didn't mention this before but there might be pairings and there might not be. Depending on matters of some sort.

Also, I would like to apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes I've made in my last few chapters. I have some Grammar Nazis friends who pointed them out so for those who are also Grammar Nazis then I hope you can bear with me since I stink at grammar, spelling, etc.

Another also, I would like to say that each chapter I've written so far has been written/dictated, to a certain extent, by my friends "Glory," "Veronica," "Nina," "Alex," "Alexandra," and a few others you people wouldn't know. ENJOY!

"Talk" Talking aloud

'Think' Thinking to themselves

"_Sing_" Singing

**Another World**  
_Previous Chapter _

_Nina gave him the evil eye, but was ruined when Alexandra asked, "Why another guy?"_

"_Because we must not allow you girls to over run the guys and what not."_

"_Wait, who is going to be living with us as our chaperone?"_

"_I won't be living here, but I will check up on you every once in awhile."_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Well have fun little chits and goodnight, you princes of Maine, you kings of New England." and with that Mr. Pan closed the door ignoring the freaked expressions on the teens faces._

_Glory snapped her fingers suddenly remembering the groceries. "Crap! WUFIE! How could you let me forget about the groceries! Let's hurry before they spoil!" and she raced out the door with the others slowly following._

**7:30 p.m.**

Smoke was billowing out of the kitchen, but not as thick as it had been a few hours ago. The kitchen, family room, living room, dining room, and the library still smelled of burnt...EVERYTHING. All eleven teens marched, stumbled and crawled out of the kitchen. Duo kept looking at Sandy with worried eyes and made sure that the other guys stayed between him and her.

"You. Two. Will. Never. Cook. Again!" Sandy spat through gritted teeth as she glared at the scared Duo and a sheepish Glory.

"I don't get it?" Glory replied quizzically, "normally I'm a great at cooking and baking."

"THEN WHY IS HALF MY KITCHEN BURNT!" Glory hid behind Veronica.

"Great another screaming onna." Wufei muttered.

Before Sandy could snap at him Quatre quickly interjected. "Now now Miss Sandy. I'll help clean up the kitchen." The last thing he or the other pilots needed was a half crazed girl seeking vengeance.

Veronica also sensed the hostile aura surrounding her friend. She wondered what to do when she noticed that Nina was whispering something to Alex who then whispered it to Sandy. Sandy was suddenly all bubbles and giggles.

"I'll be right back." and with that she disappeared. The remaining three girls who were excluded from the whispering stood there in the family room with confused looks.

"Where did she go? What were you three whispering about?"

"Jeez, you do ask too many questions Glory. She went to go get the needed material for our game we're all going to play." Alex replied smoothly with a small smirk on her face. Nina was just staring at everybody and everything without making eye contact. She once again whispered to Alex and watched the latter disappear down the same hall as Sandy.

Again Glory and Veronica looked at each other with worried eyes. Alexandra started talking with Quatre in an attempt to learn more about the stony Heero. Actually, it was more like drilling him with question and watching him fidget as he tried to answer her questions.

Duo was attempting to make Nina laugh so she would tell him what they were whispering about but was failing miserably. Heero was typing on his laptop, once again, and ignored everyone else. Trowa and Wufei were talking to each other in hushed voices.

"I am not getting a good feeling about all of this Barton. What are those onnas trying to do?"

"...Whatever it is we'll have to wait and see..."

"Are we going out tonight?"

"No. We have to see more of e area while it's light out."

BARK! BARK! WOUF! WOUF!

"CLUCKY! Sweetie baby! How are you snuckums?"

The room was suddenly silent, silent enough to hear a door softly close. When Sandy reappeared everyone noticed how much bulkier she had gotten. Duo and Alexandra started cracking up and pointing at her. "You're fat! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Shut-it you two."

Heero eyed the blankets suspiciously. "Why do you have all of those?"

"Oh my goodness gracious! It speaks!"

"Don't be so rude Sandy and what is up with all of those blankets?"

"We're playing strip poker with a little truth or dare on the side. No teams." Everyone, except the whisper and Alex who still hadn't come back, stared at her as though she had grown a second head.

"I'm back!" Alex greeted cheerfully. Now it was her turn to be stared at like she was some freak of nature. She was decked out in a variety of weapons and Heero stared in wonder at some of the 'antique' looking guns she had before schooling his face back into its usual stony look. "Let's begin...where's Veronica?" Everyone looked around and noticed the said teen was indeed missing until they saw her bound back into the room wearing what looked like layers upon layers upon layers of togas.

"What are those?"

"Peace banners. I'm not as good at card games as I am at school related stuff so I figured I should put some on. You know just incase."

"...Ok...let's begin the game!" They all went to the dining room to clear off the table and extended it so all eleven could sit comfortably around it and have it retain its roundish shape. The girls sat in random and not so random place in the order from left to right: Nina, Quatre, Alex, Heero, Alexandra, Wufei, Veronica, Glory, Duo, Sandy, and Trowa sitting next to Nina.

Nina began shuffling the deck of cards while explaining the rules. "I'm dealer throughout the game. Jokers are wild and we use the chips to place bets, and to make this game last awhile the person with the worst hand takes off an article of clothing, weapon, banner, and whatever else you people have on you. Understood. Good, you cut the deck and we'll begin to play." She placed the deck in front of Trowa and waited for him to cut the deck and dealt out the cards.

**Eight Hands Later**

Glory and Alexandra had already lost their sandals to Nina, Sandy, and Heero. Nina had Alexandra's and Sandy and Heero each had one of Glory's.

Nina's brows were furrowed as she dealt out the cards. 'The plan was simple. Give the guys most of the losing hands and allow one of them to win once in awhile to throw off suspicion. Why the hell are those two the only ones losing? Don't they know how to fold?' She sent Morse code to her accomplices and watched Alex nodded her head at her cards and Sandy clicked her tongue in agreement. While Alex focused her attention onto Quatre Sandy prepared the little speech she was going to give.

"Ok ladies and very delicious looking guys I would to say that we shall now begin our next game…truth or dare while still playing this one. The only limit is that you can't dare a person to do something that may endanger my mother's breakables. If any of you do then I will snap your arms in half. Also, let's keep this as a nice little game among friends and not act to viciously when daring someone or asking them something. Now since this was my brilliant idea I'll go first by asking…Veronica, truth or dare?" Startled said girl looked up from cards to stare at her friend.

"To choose truth or to choose dare, that is the question."

"This isn't Shakespeare. Just choose one fast." With that said Veronica tapped her chin as she pondered what to do while ignoring the stares everyone was giving her. Turns out that it's her turn to place a bet and she wasn't going to multitask.

Alex used the distraction to take a peek at Quatre's cards. 'This is going to be so easy. The sap will be sticking to my every word.' "I wouldn't fold if I were you. You have a very good hand." She muttered the words for his ears alone.

Startled he looks at her with confusion. 'Was she trying to help me? But why would she hate someone she hates?' "Pardon me?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Don't look at me directly or the others will notice. And to repeat what I said you have a good hand and shouldn't fold. Trust me on this one."

He was astonished to the least. She had showed nothing but bitter contempt towards him and suddenly she was helping him. His face beamed with the joy that was swelling in his heart. She truly is a kind hearted person, but wasn't sure how to react to so many newcomers. "Thank you." She nodded her head in acknowledgement and while thinking about what a gullible sucker he was.

Veronica was still undecided but finally noticing all the dirty looks being sent her way smiled cheekily. "I guess I'll choose truth. I mean sweet little Sandy would never do anything to—"

"Time for the juicy stuff. Why do you feel so _normal_ in life?" Gasping, Veronica stared at the girl who fired off her question without letting her finish speaking. Before long sobs escaped her lips. Her glasses fell off and she covered her face with her hands as she cried.

"Stop blubbering and answer the question and while you're at it toss your chip in already." Glory snapped. She knew the answer as well as all the other girls.

"Oh yeah, be very detailed so the guys understand."

Veronica stared at Sandy for a moment longer before tossing her chip. She took a deep breath while whispering under her breath. "Well…it all started one bright sunny morning. The birds were…sob…chirping and the bees were buzzing. My mother greeted me lovingly as I walked into the…sob…kitchen…"

"She didn't ask for your life story Veronica. Just get to the point of the story."

"Don't rush me. This is a very emotional thing for me…sniffle…before I was so rudely interrupted…I was in Miss East's geometry class…sniffle…she was passing back our tests from last week. Usually she gave me test back with a proud smile and a little smiley face sticker next to my 100 saying 'excellent job'…sob…but…this…cry…time…"

"Yeah, this time?" Duo asked while leaning over the table. He was getting so wrapped up in her story that he hardly paid attention to the poker game.

"…This time she didn't smile at me. She wouldn't even look me in the eye. I thought it strange that she would disrupt our usual ritual…sniffle…but I pushed it out of my mind until I looked at my paper. The smiley face was replaced with a…cry…frowny face. Instead of a hundred I got a…"

"You got a what?"

"…I got a…_mumble_…"

"A what?"

"A…_mumble_…"

"For the love of god spit it out Homely!"

"…A…70…" She finally broke down into cries as she crawled into a corner covering her face. Duo was about to say something when someone kicked him in the shin. He looked up to see Glory looking at him while mouthing "Don't say a word."

Nina looked over and commented, "Well I guess she's out of the game for awhile."

"Well since we're already distracted some may I suggest that instead of the person with the worst hand takes something off how about the two people with the worst hands because this game is crawling by and with them." Glory nodded her head at the three girls decked out in weapons, clothes, and peace banners, "this game will never end." Everyone thought this new rule was sensible and unanimously agreed while trying to ignore the sobbing girl in the corner.

**25 Hands Later**

Everyone by now was either barefooted, shirtless, and/or pantless. Alexandra was out of the game and was currently wearing some of Veronica's peace banners like dresses. Veronica insisted on her wearing them and told her they were far more comfortable than the blankets. They had agreed beforehand that people who lost could only dress until after the game had ended.

The atmosphere surrounding the teens was tense. The truth or dare ended a long while ago after the guys either pointed guns at their heads, got all sensitive and serious, or other things that shall go unnamed. For their own safety, and to keep Alex from pulling out a gun and Glory from going on a rampage, the girls ended the game.

Glory turned out to be a better player then everyone was led to believe. She purposely lost so everyone would underestimate her and so far she only lost her pants while coming close to losing her overshirt.

Veronica lost at least 20 of her peace banners, but no one knows anymore since she looks as though she's never lost a single one.

Nina, not wanting to lose her favorite jacket in the whole world gave up her overshirt. To any unsuspecting person who had no idea as to what they were playing would have thought nothing out of the ordinary since she still looked to be fully dressed.

Alex had forgotten all about Quatre as she spoke with Wufei, Duo, and Heero. She lost several of her weapons to the three of them and all three guys either openly or secretly admired the guns and blades they acquired from the blond girl. She was trying and failing miserably to strike up deals with them for the safe return of her precious weapons. She would have pulled a gun on them if the other girls had not restrained her.

Sandy looked a great deal slimmer although she could also lose thirty straight games and still be playing.

All the guys, except Wufei and Trowa, were shirtless. All five of them were barefooted, but Trowa and Wufei ere the only guys to lose their pants. Much to the joy of Sandy who got to sit next to Trowa and stayed close to him no matter how many times he tried to move his seat away from her. Quatre stopped listening to Alex's _helpful_ advice and was doing rather well for himself.

As Nina dealt out another hand Heero smirked to himself. After throwing away two cards and collecting the new ones he now had a royal flush of hearts. Everyone placed their chips in the pot one by one they revealed their hands. He laid his down with another triumphant smirk and was about to rake in his winnings when Nina also revealed a royal flush of spades. Her eyebrows raised in confusion as his face registered disbelief. There was no way they could be a mere coincident. She cut the decks and figured out the winner with him getting the high card. She threw him her shoe with Sandy yelling at them to be careful not to break any of her mom's nick knacks in the room.

Heero's suspicion continued to grow and started adding up all the wins and loses in his head. He conferred with Trowa and Duo about the feeling and they formulated a plan to prove Heero's theory that some scam is being played.

**31 Hands Later**

'Shit! How could they have figured it out? Huh...it must have been when Heero and I both got a royal flush. Better tell Alex and Sandy to abort the mission.' Nina sighed again and folded. As she sat back she sent Morse code to Alex and Sandy. They both then traded in some cards and purposely lost. Sandy and Wufei had the worst hands so she took off one of her endless supply of shirts while Wufei too off his tank top.

He noticed Glory was gawking at his well-chiseled chest and smirked. She caught herself before anyone else could notice and muttered under her breath, "Egotistical, sexist jerk..."

Heero, Trowa, and Duo continued on with their plan. It was going perfectly as they were able to pinpoint Nina and her two accomplices. Oh so perfect until they heard Alex hrmph and throw her cards down.

"I'm done with this game. I refuse to lose anymore of my precious weapons to you people. Come on Alexandra until we get our clothes tomorrow we can raid Sandy's room."

"Ok. Oh yeah Sand can I raid…I mean go through your manga?" Alexandra asked innocently.

Duo looked up slightly miffed as though he missed something important. "The rules say that no one can—"

"Sure." Sandy replied while interrupting Duo's statement and continued to look over her cards to decide which ones to keep pretending that Duo never spoke. The two walked off happily to their friend's room as the others played. The guys looked at each other with quirked eyebrows thinking the same thing. 'Will this hurt the plan?'

**39 Hands Later**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THREE WERE CHEATING! THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE GAME YOU PEOPLE PLAYED US!"

The three guilty people tried to speak up but were interrupted by Duo.

"I thought I knew you three. I thought better of you three. Shame on you. Cheaters end up on the streets and that's were you three will end up if—"

"THEY'LL END UP IN BOXES WHEN I'M—"

"Peace friends. All this anger and hate is dampening the love train we have going on. Can't we put all these feelings aside and just be fellow equals with no negative labels?"

Before anyone could reply to Veronica's little peace speech Alexandra and Alex walked in fully dressed, unarmed, and holding W Juliet and Naruto in their hands. "What's with all the shouting?"

"THAT ONE!" Wufei jumped up and pointed to Alex, "AND THOSE TWO!" he pointed at Nina and Sandy, "WERE CHEATING! NOT US! THEY BLAMED IT ON US!"

Sandy placed her hand over her heart with tearful eyes and a wavering voice, "Not I, not I."

Glory turned back to Wufei with eyes a blazed. "HOW DARE YOU BLAME THIS ON MY FRIENDS YOU EGOTISTICAL SEXIST JERK!"

"Now now children. Let's not point fingers in this house. It's already 11:53 p.m. How so many hours could be wasted in so little time is beyond me, but we should be thinking of where we shall sleep."

The girls all jumped for joy, except Nina who didn't do that kind of stuff and Veronica because it would some how ruin her reputation and Glory who broke down into tears at the word sleep, but the remaining girls were all thrilled for various reasons. The guys all visibly paled while thinking, 'Where will we sleep?' "

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update!If it helps "Glory" refused to leave me alone until I updated. Hope you enjoy and happiness all around because it's on me!


End file.
